


Silent Witness

by Floral45768



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 00:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12421257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floral45768/pseuds/Floral45768
Summary: This is a poem loosely based in Star Wars which can be translated to any fandom you want.





	Silent Witness

A silent shadow,

Bearing witness,

To all your deeds,

Heroics,

And gimmicks.

 

A silent shadow,

Bearing witness,

To your atrocities,

Love,

And failures.

 

A silent shadow,

Shall bear witness,

To all you have done,

All you will do,

And all you might do.

 

A silent shadow,

Bears witness,

To all we do.

 

Consider that next time.


End file.
